


i know we hate each other but i really need you to kiss me right now

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character, That's Lafayette, alex doesn't want to talk about things like an adult, neither does thomas if im honest, there's brief ham/laurens but like its so minuscule i don't want to put it in the relationship tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lafayette drags hamilton to a party. hamilton's ex, laurens, is there. hamilton needs to find someone to kiss him. fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ham fic and i just want to say that i am So Sorry. @ lin: pls forgive me for i have sinned. anyway who doesn't love tjeffs & aham kissing?????? probably a lot of people. anyway, kudos/comments are nice! :)

Alexander Hamilton definitely does not want to be here. It’s loud, he barely knows anyone, and in all honestly he should be studying. But Lafayette dragged him here, _literally_. He's pretty sure it should be impossible to fit this many people into Hercules Mulligan’s tiny house, but apparently it’s fine. Within thirty seconds of arriving, Alexander searches out the comfiest spot, grabs a can of Pepsi, and resigns himself to sitting there for a few hours doing absolutely nothing. 

Truth be told, he loves to people watch. _Especially_ when there's alcohol involved. From his spot in the living room he has a clear line of sight to the front door, which is helpful. He recognizes a few people that come in: James Madison, Charles Lee, Thomas Jefferson, John Laurens- 

Wait. 

“Shit,” he whispers to himself, practically jumping off the couch and making a beeline for the kitchen. “You've gotta be kidding me.” 

The only people in the kitchen at the moment are Jefferson and Madison, and the latter leaves as soon as Alexander flies in. He takes a moment to compose himself and slow his breathing, snatching a water from the fridge and downing half of it in one go. He hears Jefferson snicker, but he's used to it at this point. 

“I’m gonna go get a drink, guys!” Laurens shouts. 

Alexander freezes. “Fuck.” His eyes flicker to Jefferson and back to the kitchen door at least three times. He knows he doesn't have an escape route, so he concocts an even better plan, as long as Jefferson goes along with it. 

“Jefferson,” He says, trying not to sound too desperate. 

“Hamilton. Something wrong?” 

“No time for small talk. Listen. Jefferson, I need you to kiss me.” 

The look of shock on Jefferson’s face is almost enough for Alexander to lose it and begin laughing right there. 

“You need me to _what_? Why would I-” 

“Please. Just kiss me. Make it look real, too, if you can. I’ll explain afterwards. Although I probably won't have to,” he finishes with a shrug. 

“‘If I can’. You underestimate my ability.” 

“Then prove me wrong, and make it fast.” 

Jefferson just smirks and then dips down, capturing Alexander’s mouth in his own. His hands find their way to Alex’s hips, pulling him flush against Jefferson’s body. Alexander throws his arms around Jefferson’s neck just as Laurens comes through the door. 

“Oh shit, sor- _Alex_?” 

Alexander makes a noncommittal noise in response to Laurens, too caught up in Jefferson’s mouth to even comprehend what's happening. He winds a hand into Jefferson’s mass of hair, attempting to pull him closer, and _man_ is he good with his mouth. Not that Alexander would ever admit that out loud to anyone, ever. 

Their kiss continues for minutes after Laurens leaves the kitchen, both of them surprised to realize that they're enjoying themselves. Jefferson pulls back first, breathing a tad heavily, and gives Alexander a wondering stare. Then he shrugs, dips his head back down, and latches his mouth to Alexander’s neck. Alex gasps loudly, grip on Jefferson tightening as Jefferson sucks harshly on the pulse point in his neck. 

Jefferson pulls back just as Alex thinks his knees are going to give out. Alex gives him a questioning glance. 

“For good measure,” is all he gives for an explanation. “Now, are you gonna tell me what the _hell_ that was about?” 

Alexander blushes. “John’s my ex… I didn't want him to see me here alone, y’know? Seemed… pathetic?” 

“More pathetic than getting someone who doesn't even like you to make out with you?” 

“Damn, I thought you were actually gonna be nice for a change. It's a good thing you're pretty, Thomas.” 

“It's a good thing you're smart, Alexander.” 

Alex rolls his eyes and goes to leave. Halfway out the door, he turns. “You're still an asshole, and I still hate you.” 

“Right back at’cha.”


	2. what goes around comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jefferson asks alexander for a favor, and who would alex be if he turned him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i turned this into a chapter fic bc it made more sense than a series sorry lmao!!!

“Hamilton!” 

Alexander’s head whips in the direction of the voice. It's Jefferson, and he's sprinting through the courtyard. Alex would probably laugh if Jefferson didn't look so serious. 

“What is it now, Thomas? Get a bad grade?” 

Jefferson’s eyes narrow into slits. “No, asshole, I need something.” Seeing Alexander’s eyebrows raise, he continues. “Remember _that party_ like two weeks ago?” 

Nodding, Alexander blushes. How could he forget? Even as much as they fight, he can't deny that Jefferson knows how to kiss. 

“Well, there's a group of girls heading this way. I told them that I am _very_ much not interested in their gender, but they didn't believe me, and they won't leave me alone,” he explains, finally regaining his breath. Alexander realizes what’s happening, his mouth popping open into a little “o”. 

Alexander smirks, hopping up and sitting on top of the table he was previously leaning on. “Well? Are you gonna do it or what, Jefferson?” 

Jefferson freezes, the response clearly unexpected. “I- You’re letting me- Okay.” 

“It’s only fair, I did the same thing to you. Now get on with it.” _It definitely helps that you're the best kisser I’ve ever met_ , Alexander thinks. 

He does. Taking advantage of Alexander’s position on the tabletop, Jefferson places an arm on either side of him and presses their lips together. Alexander’s hands wind themselves instantly into the other man’s hair, entirely of their own volition. He loses himself in the kiss, barely registering when the aforementioned group of girls goes by, whispering almost dejectedly. 

Jefferson waits until the girls round the corner and disappear before pulling away, breathing ragged for the second time. Alex is sure his face is red, his lips kiss-swollen. A silence stretches between them; not exactly comfortable, but not too awkward to handle. Finally, _finally_ , Jefferson speaks up. 

“Uh, thanks, Hamilton,” he says with a chuckle. One of his hands reaches back to rub his neck. 

Alexander laughs lightly. “Anytime, I guess.” He curses himself internally. _Anytime? Anytime?! Why don't you just scream “I really really like kissing you please never stop” in his face? God, Alexander, pull yourself together._

As soon as Jefferson disappears from the courtyard, Alexander pulls out his phone and frantically texts Lafayette.


	3. what are best friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alexander texts his best friend, lafayette. lafayette tries their best. don't yell at them

ham: holy shit laf you won't believe this 

laf: what 

ham: do you remember herc’s party that you dragged me to a few weeks ago??? 

laf: vaguely. i was… how you say… smashed? 

ham: do you remember me telling you that i made out with thomas fucking jefferson in the kitchen??? 

laf: i’ll never let you forget it 

ham: thanks. 

ham: anyway 

ham: i was working on my paper in the courtyard today and the fucker comes up to me all breathless and tells me he needs me to kiss him 

laf: holy shit 

ham: that's not all 

ham: i let him do it 

laf: ALEXANDER HAMILTON 

ham: i don't wanna type your full name rn but yeah i let him make out with me while i was sitting on a TABLE in the COURTYARD in PUBLIC and I LIKED IT 

laf: you're fucked dude 

laf: you poor thing 

ham: the question isn't /if/ i can get him to kiss me again, but /when/ 

laf: alex 

laf: alex don't do this 

laf: alex??? it's been 15 minutes 

laf: if you're actually planning this so help me god i will hurt you 

laf: ALEXANDER 

ham: lafayette chill i was taking a shower and not planning a way to get jefferson to kiss me again 

ham: yet 

laf: casse-toi 

ham: I'M KIDDING 

ham: i mean i wish he would because wow he's a really good kisser but it probably won't happen 

laf: i did not need to know that thanks 

laf: maybe you should just… tell him? 

ham: NO WHAT THE FUCK HE’D KILL ME 

laf: you don't know that 

ham: YES I DO 

laf: NO YOU DON'T OKAY LISTEN TO ME 

laf: why would he kiss you of all guys when there had to be a lot in that courtyard? why did he come to you and not madison? or any of his other friends? 

ham: i don't… i don't know 

ham: you're right 

ham: i just need him to kiss me again so i can figure it out for sure. now i really have to plan 

laf: wait 

laf: THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT THIS BACKFIRED 

laf: god dammit 

ham: i'm sorry now i have to 

laf: goodnight, alexander 

ham: goodnight laf


	4. bad decisions make good memories?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is a clumsy lil shit and jefferson is his smirky self. how do these two get along????? hint: they don't. unless they're too _preoccupied_ to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo four chapters im on a fucking roll go me!! anyway, if these feels ooc or anything im sorry, i've only written these characters for this story so i'm not quite used to writing them yet. i'm trying my best okay,, but yeah kudos & comments literally give me motivation to write and post and stuff and i love love LOVE hearing what you guys think.

Alex is on his third mug of coffee when his roommate, Aaron Burr, comes in. He knows he looks awful. Alexander hasn’t slept in days, and when he's not working on his three upcoming papers or his presentation he's stressing about these things so hard that he _can't_ sleep. 

“You look like shit,” is Aaron’s greeting. 

Alexander glares, taking another drink. “Thanks. That's what I love to hear.” 

“Seriously, Hamilton, how long has it been since you slept last? I’m afraid you're going to fall over.” 

“Uh, today’s Thursday so… three days? Yeah. Three days.” 

Burr almost drops his phone. “ _Three days?_ That's unhealthy.” 

“Duh. I know that. Don't you think I would sleep if I could? But I can't, every time I try I just feel really stressed and then I end up getting up and working on my papers all hours of the night.” 

Aaron raises his eyebrows. “Damn. That really sucks.” He checks his phone. “Shit, I’ve got class in ten minutes. Gotta go.” 

He leaves Alex to his coffee and his econ paper, which is approximately seventy-five percent done, and isn't _technically_ due for another two weeks. He focuses himself and grits out another paragraph before his phone beeps. 

_herc: alex come over to my dorm laf is here and we wanna watch 101 dalmatians but we don't want to watch it without you_

 _ham: i can't :( i’ve got papers due. wish i could make it. sing the cruella song for me_

 _

herc: alright. see you in class tomorrow 

herc: get some sleep. aaron just texted me

_

“Damn it, Burr,” Alex groans out loud. He works for a little longer before he starts to feel cramped on his little table. Deciding to put the econ paper aside for a little while, he grabs all the materials for his government paper and sets out for the library. Alex almost gets there without incident, but as he rounds a corner he runs straight into someone and gets knocked to the floor. 

“What the fuck?” He whispers, looking up at his assailant. He rolls his eyes. “Fuck off, Jefferson.” 

But Jefferson just smirks. And, Alex notices, he's wearing that stupid fucking purple suit again. The thing is so ugly it drives Alexander up the wall. 

He can't stop himself from mentioning it. “Y'know, I don't know how I missed you, I should've been able to see you from a mile away in that despicable thing.” 

Jefferson clutches his heart in mock pain. “I’m wounded, Hamilton. Truly. This suit is made of the finest French-” 

“Again with France?” He finally stands up. “Do you _ever_ talk about anything else? Honestly. France this, France that, if you love it so much why don't you go back and get out of my hair?” 

“Oh, get out of _your_ hair? You're the one who ran into me, remember that. You don't have a single right to be mad at me.” 

Alexander is sure his face is red at this point. “I _don't?_ Are you sure about that, Thomas? Because I know of a lot of reasons for me to be pissed off in your general direction. For starters, there was that time you- oof!” 

The next thing he knows, Alex has his back against a wall and Jefferson’s mouth is on his. Again. Jefferson’s hands are on either side of Alex’s head, and his body is keeping Alex firmly in place. The kiss is strong but lenient, giving Alexander a chance to back out if he wants to, and the realization that he doesn't want to hits him hard. He kisses back, his arms finding their way around Jefferson’s waist, pulling him closer. They don't know who actually deepens it, but after a bit the kiss is deepened and it feels like they may never stop. 

Finally, Alex pulls back. His face is red, like Jefferson’s, and they're both breathing heavily. “What the _fuck_ was that? Not that I’m complaining.” 

Thomas leans his forehead against Alexander’s. “I had to get you to shut up one way or another, and kissing you seemed like a pretty good idea.” 

Alexander nervously rubs the back of his neck. “How many times have we kissed now? Three? This is getting out of hand,” he laughs. Jefferson chuckles too. 

“Maybe this could be our thing,” Jefferson suggests coolly, leaning against the wall next to Alex. 

“What could be our thing?” 

“Fighting in public, kissing in private. What do you say, Hamilton? It seems fun. And I happen to know that I’m a pretty good kisser, especially with the look on your face earlier.” 

Alexander smacks his arm lightly, blushing harder than before. “Shut up. But, uh, yeah, I’m down if you are. It's actually a nice stress reliever.” 

Jefferson laughs earnestly this time. He pulls out a little card from his suit pocket and hands it to Alex. Alex looks at it quizzically. 

“It's my number. So you can get ahold of me whenever you need… _stress relief_ ,” he smirks. 

“I can not believe you just carry this shit around in your pocket.” 

Jefferson just shrugs. “Anyway, I have class,” he explains, turning to leave. Alexander watches him go, and what he has just agreed to dawns on him. 

“Oh my god,” he whispers. “What did I get myself _into?_ ”


	5. and so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex texts jefferson because _reasons_ and then some kinda cute shit occurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry for another text message type chapter but im really bad at writing actions and stuff and i felt like it worked best because of all the different conversations between different people. also i wanted to say thanks to the macaroni fuckers™ for being Trash with me. lov u guys

ham: hey asshole 

tjeffs: alex is that you 

tjeffs: why am i asking of course it is what the hell do you want 

ham: did you seriously just ask me that you know exactly what i want why would i text you otherwise 

tjeffs: oh right 

tjeffs: listen i’m not on top of my game right now it is 8 am on a SATURDAY why are you even awake 

ham: you may not be on top of your game 

ham: but you can be on top of me 

tjeffs: i fucking hate you 

tjeffs: what's your room number i’ll be there in ten minutes 

ham: 418 :) 

ham: oh and burr will be back from class in like an hour so 

tjeffs: on my way 

\- 

ham: so 

ham: that was nice 

tjeffs: i’m literally sitting right next to you on the couch why are you texting me 

ham: too tired to talk 

tjeffs: literally all we did was make out for half an hour and you're “too tired to talk” 

tjeffs: i mean if this is what it takes to get you to shut up, i’m all for it 

ham: i’m glaring at you 

tjeffs: i know, i see that 

ham: here give me the xbox controller we can watch some netflix or something 

tjeffs: don't you dare turn this into netflix and chill i will leave right now 

ham: calm down thomas 

ham: i just wanna watch criminal minds and relax 

ham: i can see you typing and no that was not a “netflix and chill” reference i actually want to relax for a little while 

ham: ok there we go, a quality episode 

tjeffs: for once i actually agree with you 

tjeffs: why is your head on my shoulder 

ham: tired 

tjeffs: don't you dare fall asleep on my shoulder 

tjeffs: you fell asleep on my shoulder 

\- 

tjeffs: JAMES HELP 

jmads: what’s wrong now 

tjeffs: HE FELL ASLEEP ON MY SHOULDER 

jmads: okay and the problem? 

tjeffs: HE LOOKS SO CUTE WHILE HE SLEEPS 

tjeffs: I WANT TO WRAP HIM IN A BLANKET 

tjeffs: AND KISS HIS FOREHEAD 

jmads: wow that's gay 

jmads: sorry 

tjeffs: I KNOW IT’S GAY I’M GAY YOU KNOW THIS 

tjeffs: shit 

tjeffs: burr just came in, saw hamilton asleep on my shoulder, blinked like three times, and left 

jmads: oh boy 

jmads: here's the plan 

jmads: lift hamilton off of you CAREFULLY and go find burr and make up something to explain this to him 

jmads: also don't kiss hamilton’s forehead 

tjeffs: too late 

tjeffs: he smiled really softy and snuggled into the couch that was adorable fuck i’m gay 

jmads: i can't believe you 

tjeffs: :’) okay thanks james gtg fix this shit 

\- 

ham: OH MY GOD 

laf: MON AMI WHAT DID YOU DO 

ham: we were watching criminal minds on netflix and i fell asleep on jefferson's shoulder and then the next thing i know i’m moved and he KISSED MY FOREHEAD AND THEN LEFT 

laf: merde 

laf: nice 

laf: i told you he liked you 

laf: WAIT A MINUTE WHY WERE YOU WATCHING NETFLIX TOGETHER 

ham: oh boy


	6. talk it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two completely different conversations, both with relation to alex & thomas's _thing_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this chapter kinda sucks but im trying to get to a Good Part™ i promise it'll get there. i just don't quite know when or how many chapters it's gonna take. we'll see lmao

“Burr!” Jefferson shouts, sprinting through the halls to catch up to him. “Burr, please!” 

Burr finally stops, turning and throwing a hand on his hip. “What do you _want_ , Thomas?” 

Jefferson skids to a stop, takes a deep breath, and answers. “Listen, I just want you to know that,” he takes an even deeper breath, “that what you saw in there wasn't what you think it was…” 

“Okay? It’s not my place to get involved in Alexander’s personal life, although I can say I was thoroughly surprised that it's you of all people.” 

He thinks he should be offended by that, but it just rolls off of his shoulders. “Well, anyway, just… don't tell anyone what you saw? I do have a reputation to uphold, y'know.” He smirks at the last bit. Aaron rolls his eyes. 

“You’re _insufferable_ , Thomas. I won't say a word.” 

Jefferson lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he says, and then he turns to go back to his own dorm. 

\- 

“ _Mon ami you better open this door right now or I will knock it down!_ ” Alexander hears Lafayette yell. He winces, realizing he's going to have to explain himself. Lafayette bangs on the door another time and Alex gives, letting them in. 

“Laf, let me explai-” 

“Alexander Hamilton! You can not just tell me that you were watching Netflix with Monsieur Jefferson and then not elaborate.” 

“I’m sorry, Laf. Truly. Do you want to know what happened?” 

Lafayette nods, their curly ponytail bouncing just a little. Alex recounts the story, holding his hands up defensively when he explains his and Jefferson’s _situation_. 

“ _Mon dieu_ ,” Lafayette sighs, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “You know, Alex, this is not what I meant to happen at all. But, if you're happy then I am happy. Are you happy?” 

Alex looks around the room and shrugs. “I mean, I guess so. The situation is nice, I don't really have time for a relationship anyway and I hate Jefferson’s guts.” 

Lafayette scoffs disbelievingly. Alex glares at them. 

“I do. We’ve fought at least seventy-five different times, he has the worst viewpoints on literally everything!” 

“Mhm.” 

“Laf!” 

“All I am saying, mon ami, is that if you truly hated Thomas, you would not have been this… how you say… enthusiastic that he kissed you?” 

“We’ve kissed a lot, be specific.” 

“You know _exactly_ which kiss I am talking about, Alexander. Do not play foolish with me.” 

Alex blushes, the memory of Jefferson placing a featherlight kiss to his forehead burning at the front of his mind. 

“Talk to Thomas about this like an _adult_. You’ll never know how he truly feels about you unless you ask.” 

“Laf?” 

“Oui?” 

“I hate you for being right.” 

Lafayette just chuckles and exits the room, leaving Alexander to his thoughts.


	7. netflix and chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex texts thomas again. it goes basically the same but also a little different. they still won't talk to each other like mature adults. what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im so sorry it took me five days to update??? i just started summer workouts for xc and i'm so dead by the time i get home i can't even think. but yeah. i updated. here u go. ((kudos and comments keep me Alive™))

It's 12:37 pm (on a Monday, nonetheless) when Thomas receives a text message. 

_ham: hey. come over._

 _tjeffs: it's only been two days, alexander, are you that needy? ;)_

 _

ham: uh 

tjeffs: what? 

ham: you… called me alexander. 

tjeffs: oh. am i… not supposed to do that? sorry 

ham: no! i... you don't have to stop 

ham: just 

ham: come over. please.

_

Thomas stares at his phone, running a hand through his hair. _What the hell?_ , he thinks. After a few moments of consideration he shrugs on a jacket and heads out the door. He sends a quick “on my way” to Alexander and walks as fast as he can, nearly tripping over himself twice in the hallway. Within five minutes he's standing in front of Hamilton’s dorm room. He raises his hand to knock on the door, but it flies open to reveal a disheveled Alexander, his hair seemingly defying gravity to create the biggest mass of bedhead Thomas has ever seen. 

“Hey,” Alexander waves, stepping aside so Thomas can walk in. He shuts the door behind them and Thomas turns around at the sound of it. 

“So?” Thomas prompts, more than a little confused. 

Alexander rubs the back of his neck. “I, uh, well…” he starts. “I just… I had a kinda bad night last night and I need some company but Aaron said he was gonna be gone all day for some conference and I-” he takes a deep breath. “I didn't want to see anyone else.” 

Thomas nods, taking in the weight of the confession. Alexander wanted to see _him_ , not any of his other friends. 

“Alright,” he smiles. “What do you want to do? What do you _need_ , Alexander?” Thomas asks, stepping closer. Alex thinks for a moment before he spins on his heel and goes into his bedroom. Before Thomas can even think to follow, Alexander is back, his hair up in a bun, and holding two pillows and a blanket. He throws them on the couch in the middle of the room and turns on the xbox. Thomas laughs. 

“Netflix and chill again? Didn't I say no the last time?” 

A pillow hits him in the face. When he looks up, Alexander is chuckling. “Shut up, Jefferson.” 

“Thomas.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

“Thomas. You can call me Thomas.” 

To Thomas’s surprise, Alexander fucking _beams_. He sits down on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Thomas drops into it, taking the half of the blanket Alex offers him. Some random show starts playing and Alex makes himself more comfortable, curling up on his side of the couch. About halfway through the episode Alex straightens up and looks over. Thomas is actually interested by the show and Alex can't help himself, he studies Thomas’s face, the way he reacts to the plot twists of the show, the way his tongue pokes out to wet his lips every few minutes. 

“Thomas?” Alex asks. Thomas looks over at him, smiling. It nearly takes Alex’s breath away. Before Alex can think _Why is Thomas fucking Jefferson taking my breath away without even touching me?_ , Thomas speaks. 

“Yeah, Alexander?” 

Alex throws himself across the couch and into Thomas’s lap, swallowing the other man’s surprised grunt with his mouth. Thomas brings his hands up and splays them out on Alex’s back, gripping at his shirt. Alex places his knees on either side of Thomas’s legs, and his hands are on the back of the couch by the other man’s head. Their kiss is frantic, Alexander is pushing and searching for something and Thomas can't figure it out. They pull back for air. Alexander drops his mouth to Thomas’s neck, peppering kisses all over it. 

“Alex,” Thomas says, but barely anything comes out. He clears his throat. “Alexander.” Alex stops kissing him, pulling back and looking into Thomas’s eyes. 

“Yeah?” 

“What the hell?” 

Alex nearly whines. “Thomas, please, I don't want to talk right now.” Thomas raises a finger in protest, but Alex cuts him off. “Just kiss me until I can't think straight, okay? That's what I need right now.” 

Thomas happily obliges. Alexander’s mouth doesn't get any less frantic as the time goes on, and his hands find their way to Thomas’s shoulders, gripping them tightly. After a while, Thomas can feel Alex losing energy and the kisses become soft and languid, Alexander curling himself up in Thomas’s lap. 

To say Thomas is confused is an understatement. He doesn't understand what Alex _wants_ out of their arrangement. They still fight with each other in public, although the insults don't come with as much rigor as before. He knows they need to have a talk about this. 

“Are you ready to talk now?” Thomas presses, smiling down at Alexander. He rubs the shorter man’s back soothingly. 

“Not really,” Alexander replies sheepishly. 

“Alexander…” 

“I know,” he sighs. “I know.” He goes to roll himself out of Thomas’s lap, but Thomas tightens his grip. 

“You’re exhausted,” Thomas scolds. “I’m taking you to bed.” He stands up, Alex in his arms. Alex laughs and wiggles his eyebrows, making Thomas roll his eyes. 

“Not like that,” he deadpans. “Not this time, anyway.” And Alex laughs, really laughs, and Thomas nearly loses his footing. He sets Alex down on his own bed and goes back to grab the blanket that was left on the couch. He covers Alex with it, and Alex is out in seconds. Thomas smiles at him and sets the man’s alarm clock for 4:30. Then, before he can stop himself, he bends down and places his lips to Alexander’s forehead for the second time. 

“Goodnight, Alexander,” he whispers. 

To his horror, Alex smiles at him, eyes still closed, and says “Goodnight, Thomas.”


	8. the plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thomas is caught. he's afraid. james has to talk some sense into him, no surprise there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three days!!! that's better than five hoooo boi. anyway all the support i've been getting for this piece is making me so happy! i've got a LOOOOOOT of other things in my "to write" list, bunches of different pairings and tropes and ratings ;))) but yeah please please p l e a s e keep the support coming. i lov u guys a lot

Thomas is frozen in his spot. He can't seem to move any of his limbs, his brain an endless litany of _he knows, Thomas, he knows, you fucked up, he knows_. He finally regains the control of his legs and bolts from the room, not sparing a glance back at Alexander’s sleeping form. 

Back in his own room, he collapses on his bed and covers himself completely with the blankets. James is gone, probably in class, Thomas can't think well enough to remember. He sets his own alarm for 4:00, and lets sleep overcome him. 

He wakes up at 3:20 to James shaking his shoulder. 

“Thomas, dude, come on,” he pleads. “What's the _matter_ with you? You never take naps. Especially not this late in the day.” 

Thomas throws his arm over his eyes, blocking out the light. “Headache,” he groans. “Bad one.” 

James sees through him in an instant. “You’re not pulling this ‘I was awkward in front of my crush so I’m hiding for the rest of my life’ shit again. I’m not letting you. What did you do?” 

He, reluctantly, sits up and recounts the whole story. James nods sympathetically in all the right places, offering some bits of advice in others, but he refuses to tell Thomas how to deal with it. Thomas is the one who likes Hamilton so much, he needs to figure it out on his own. 

Running a hand through his hair, Thomas groans. “You’re right.” 

“I know.” 

“Fuck off, James.” 

He texts Alex at exactly 4:32, so he would have just woken up. And, wait, when did he start calling him _Alex_? __

_tjeffs: morning, sleeping beauty ;)_

 _

ham: shtu up 

ham: i mea n i am beautiful b ut dont patronize me 

tjeffs: sorry 

tjeffs: listen 

ham: well i can't really listen, we’re texting 

tjeffs: you're a piece of shit even when you've only been up for five minutes

 _Thomas calls him. He picks up on the second ring._

 _

“Hello?” Alexander answers groggily, audibly stifling a yawn. 

“Now. Listen.” 

“Listening.” 

“About, uh, earlier-” 

“Thomas. Come back over, I’m shit at phone conversations.” 

“Oh thank God, me too. Give me five minutes.” 

“You’ve got four,” Alex smirks, ending the call. Thomas laughs quietly, reaching down to put on his shoes before realizing he fell asleep in them. He bolts out the door with a shouted “Good luck!” from James. By the time he reaches Alexander’s dorm he's out of breath, clutching at his knees to regain it. He knocks, hears a beep, and Alexander opens the door. 

“Three minutes and twenty-four seconds. Not bad, Jefferson.” 

“Alexander. We need to-” 

“Talk. I know. Sit down, catch your breath. Do you want some coffee?” 

“Water would be nice?” 

“Absolutely.” Alex ducks into the mini-fridge and pulls out a bottle of water, tossing it to Thomas. 

Alex sits next to him on the couch, and they both turn to face each other, crossing their legs. Thomas runs a hand across his neck. 

“Okay. I’ve got something I need to say, and I need you to hear me out. Don't interrupt, which I know can be hard for you,” he smiles to show that he isn't intentionally being rude. “Alex, I hate you.” Alex’s mouth opens as if to yell. “Let me _finish_. I hate you, or I used to, at least. I couldn't stand you, we had different views and you talked so much. You still do. But, something’s different? I know it's not been very long but all the things you do that used to bug me are now starting to become endearing. I find that I miss you more than I should when you're not around.” He stops to take a sip of his water. “You've become a big part of my life, and I’m not really sure when it happened.” 

He gestures his arms to show that he's done, and Alex is staring at him, his eyes wide and his mouth parted just a little. There's a stretch of silence, and Thomas groans. 

“Alexander, this is not the time for you to be speechless. Please say something. Anything.” 

He steadies himself and takes in a breath. “Go out to dinner with me.” 

Thomas chokes on his water. “What?” 

“I want. To go. On a date. With you.” 

“I- wow, yeah, absolutely.” 

Alex beams. “Meet me here at 6:30 on Saturday? We can go to this place I found just off campus. It’s not a bad walk.” 

Thomas nods, a wide smile breaking out on his face. He leans forward, placing his hand on Alex’s cheek, and kisses him softly. “Thank you, Alex.” 

Alexander’s nose scrunches up in confusion. Thomas thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. “For what?” 

“I don't know, really. Not laughing at me? Not kicking me out of your dorm and hating me even more than before?” 

Alex laughs, the sound ringing clearly in the quiet room. Thomas kisses him again, still soft, relishing in the feeling of Alex’s lips against his when they're not frantic or tired. Thomas is happy, _really happy_. He enjoys every second he can until his phone beeps, an alarm indicating that he has ten minutes before his next class. 

“I’ve gotta-” 

“Go,” Alex smiles, placing one last kiss on Thomas’s cheek and it's so domestic that Thomas almost falls off the couch. “I’ll see you Saturday?” 

“See you Saturday.” 

And then he's gone, off to whatever class he has, and Alex is sitting on the couch smiling wider than anyone has ever smiled before, his fingers ghosting across his lips.

_

_


End file.
